Hunt for Fantasia
by Tearful Warlock
Summary: <html><head></head>Kisah tentang sekelompok petualang:  Isaac & Melody, Luca & Garland. Serta prajurit bayaran:  Lloyd & Ernest dalam mencari Fantasia. Gemstone legendaris yang sangat langka dan menurut legenda dapat mengabulkan segala permohonan.</html>


**Ragnarok – Hunt for Fantasia**

**Isaac & Melody Arc Chapter 1**

"Maaf menunggu lama, Isaac" seorang Arch Bishop berambut pirang panjang dibawah bahu menghampiri Isaac. Seorang Rune Knight yang berambut spike berwarna hitam.

"Tidak apa-apa, Melody. Aku juga baru sampai" Isaac tersenyum kepada Melody

"Baiklah… Apakah kita jadi mengunjungi Forest of Tranquility untuk mencari benda itu?"

Isaac mengangguk, "Ya, ayo kita lakukan. Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan? Mungkin kita akan disana untuk beberapa hari"

"Yap, aku sudah mempersiapkan barang-barang yang kita butuhkan. Tenang saja" Melody semangat.

Melody merapalkan mantra Warp Portal. Muncul portal berwarna violet di hadapan mereka berdua. Merekapun memasuki portal tersebut.

Forest of Tranquility adalah hutan mistis yang memang terlihat menenangkan, namun di bagian dalamnya terdapat monster-monster yang berbahaya.

Melody merapalkan mantra lagi, "_O Odin the holy lord, lend us your strength and give us your benevolent blessing…_ Clementia!"

Muncul sinar suci yang memberkati mereka berdua dan memperkuat mereka.

Belum selesai, Melody merapalkan satu mantra lagi, "_O graceful goddess Freya, please give us the swiftness of the great einherjar…_ Canto Candidus!"

Melody tersenyum, "Sekarang kita siap menghadapi apapun"

Isaac mengangguk. Ia memegang tombak 'Gungnir' andalannya yang ia pakai sejak ia masih menjadi Lord Knight.

Tanpa menunggu lama, mereka berdua masuk kedalam hutan itu. Setelah beberapa bagian, mereka sampai di daerah yang terlihat menenangkan. Daerah itu ditumbuhi oleh pepohonan yang berwarna putih dan daun berwarna krem dan tanaman-tanaman berwarna ungu yang mengeluarkan wangi yang menenangkan. Suasana yang nyaman seperti itu dapat membuat siapa saja menjadi tidak waspada.

"Melody, tetaplah waspada." Tegur Isaac

Melody yang nyaris melepaskan kewaspadaannya mengangguk dengan cepat, "Y-Ya! Maaf, Isaac"

Tidak lama kemudian muncul dua ekor monster berbentuk peri bertubuh hijau, berambut kuning dengan sepasang sayap transparan.

"Les… Melody, berlindunglah dibelakangku."

Melody menuruti apa kata Isaac. Ia kemudian mengambil sebotol 'Holy Water' dan mencipratkannya ke arah senjata milik Isaac dan merapalkan mantra, "_Bravest of the brave, Thor… Give strength to the blessed weapon…_ Aspersio!"

Gungnir milik Isaac kini diperkuat dengan cahaya suci. Isaac dengan cepat menyerang salah satu Les itu. Gungnir dan tangan Les tersebut beradu, menyebabkan suatu bunyi yang memecah keheningan hutan.

"Isaac, mungkin kau sudah tahu, tapi kulit Les dilindungi oleh sihir hutan" ujar Melody.

"Ya… Aku akan mencoba untuk mengakalinya" Isaac memegang Gungnir secara horizontal dan menggunakan kemampuan 'Enchant Weapon' miliknya. Setelah beberapa detik, Gungnir diliputi oleh aura sihir yang dapat menembus pertahanan monster.

Gungnir Isaac dan Les tersebut masih saling beradu, namun sekarang Gungnir miliknya jauh lebih unggul. Les yang lainnya tidak tinggal diam, ia dengan cepat menendang perut Isaac yang perhatiannya fokus kepada Les yang sedang ia hadapi. Isaac jatuh tersungkur akibat serangan tersebut.  
>Melody yang melihat hal ini langsung merapalkan mantra, "<em>O holy goddess of benevolence, Eir… Give us your compassionate and heal our wounds…<em> Heal!" Muncullah cahaya suci yang menyelubungi Isaac dan menyembuhkan luka yang dideritanya.  
>"Terima kasih, Melody" ujar Isaac seraya bangkit kembali.<p>

Kedua Les itu kemudian menyerang Isaac secara bersamaan. Isaac dengan cepat menancapkan tombaknya ke tanah  
>"Sonic Wave!" ujarnya. Kemudian muncul gelombang energi yang menghempaskan dan melukai kedua Les tersebut.<br>Salah satu Les yang sudah dilemahkan oleh Isaac langsung mati akibat serangan tersebut, namun Les yang satunya lagi masih bertahan hidup.  
>Tanpa menunggu lama, Les itu menerjang Isaac dengan kecepatan tinggi. Abdomen Isaac menderita pendarahan yang cukup parah akibat serangan tersebut.<br>Isaac menahan rasa sakit akibat luka yang dideritanya dan menjaga jarak dengan Les itu. Ia menggenggam Gungnir dengan erat dan mengarahkannya kepada Les tersebut  
>"Hundred Spear!"<br>Isaac dengan kecepatan tinggi menusuk monster itu bertubi-tubi hingga monster itu mati.  
>Isaac bertumpu menggunakan tombaknya. Nafasnya terlihat sedikit berat dan mukanya terlihat sedikit pucat akibat pendarahan yang ia derita.<p>

Melody segera menghampiri Isaac dan merapalkan satu mantra, "_O Eir, holy goddess of benevolence, here I pray to you to deliver us out of the ordeal and bathe us with your sacred light of mercy… _Greatness Heal!"  
>Cahaya suci yang jauh lebih kuat dari 'Heal' biasa menyelubungi luka Isaac, menghentikan pendarahannya dan menyembuhkannya.<br>"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Melody cemas.  
>"Ya… Maaf merepotkanmu, Melody"<br>"Tidak apa-apa… Kau tahu hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk saat ini"

Created by: Tearful Warlock


End file.
